In recent years, U-shaped locks or "U-locks" have been developed to deter theft of bicycles, scooters, mopeds, motorcycles, etc. A U-lock is a lock having a U-shaped shackle and a cross-bar. The U-shaped shackle includes a pair of ends which engage the cross-bar. One of the ends of the U-shaped shackle is typically disengageable from the cross-bar when the U-lock is unlocked to permit the other end to pivot relative to the cross-bar to provide an opening to the U-shaped shackle such that the shackle may receive a portion of a bicycle frame and a stationary object such as a bike rack. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,921 to Zane, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,568 to Baiterman and U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,562 to Zane, et al., for a general description of U-shaped locks and holders. One example of a U-shaped lock is the KRYPTONITE.RTM. bicycle lock of the Kryptonite Corporation of Massachusetts, the assignee of U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,562.
U-locks are generally recognized as an effective theft prevention apparatus. However, because of their extremely rigid construction, U-shape, relatively large size and heavy weight, U-shaped locks are difficult or cumbersome to carry while operating a bicycle and are likewise difficult to secure to a bicycle frame for transportation. Accordingly, many users are either unable or discouraged from carrying the lock on their person or bicycle.
In order to facilitate easy and safe U-lock transport, many prior art lock holders have been developed which attempt to secure the lock tightly to a bicycle frame. A number of prior art holders are referenced in the aforementioned Patent to Zane, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,562. However, prior art holders suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, the U-shaped lock holder shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,562 is designed to accommodate U-shaped locks of varying widths, lengths and thicknesses. However, the holder is comprised of a number of metallic parts which must be bolted to the bicycle frame by a metal strap. The metal strap is undesirable as it tends to mar the finish of bicycle frames. More importantly, the holder requires the use of tools for installation and removal and contains a number of sharp points and edges which pose a hazard to the bicycle operator. The '562 holder is also unsightly when compared to the design of modern bicycles.
In general prior art holders suffer from a number of disadvantages including use of dangerous and/or damaging component parts, lack of universal adaptability, unsightly characteristics, and semi-permanent mounting. Prior art holders also exhibit inadequate strength and holding characteristics.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a universal means for releasably securing objects such as U-shaped locks to bicycles or the like which overcomes the shortcomings of prior art devices.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a U-shaped lock holder of superior strength which is able to snugly secure U-shaped locks of varying lengths, widths, and thicknesses to bicycles or the like.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a U-shaped lock holder apparatus which is able to secure U-shaped locks at alternate mounting sites.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a U-shaped lock holder which is lightweight, attractive and safe.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a U-shaped lock holder which is simple to install, use and remove.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a U-shaped lock holder which is simple and cost-effective to manufacture.